Sectumsempra 522
by Instigator666
Summary: Your still the hero if they don't know your sins. Myrtle wasn't there and we all owe God one death. A/U page 522 HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Sectumsempra Chapter 24 522

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless 1 do it soon ... he says he'll kill me. ..." And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying — actually crying — tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own.

Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another — There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci —" "SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No —" gasped Harry.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

Dracos hand held tight against his throat in a vain attempt to stem the blood pouring from the spell damage.

Reaching down Harry adds extra pressure with his own hand. The panic in Draco's eyes flashes away with hope.

"It's ok Draco." came a calm breathy voice of Harry Potter. "Every things going to be all right." Holding the wound closed the best he could he took in the bathroom. The Enterance. The chamber what right there.

Choking in fear "He-Help me!" Malfoy coughed out. Bringing green eyes back to look into his. Gripping weakly against Harry's shirt.

"Don't worry." said Harry pulling Draco to him scooping him to his chest. Setting Draco into a sitting position holding the cut in his throat closed hoping to slow down Draco's bleeding. Looking away Harry spoke.

"_open_" the most terrifying sound Draco knew. The same sound the Dark Lord made when addressing his abomination Naigi. The same sound Harry Potter made when they were 12 when he controlled his conjured serpent. Parseltongue. The language of the snakes.

Then an abyss opened. The entrance to the chamber of secrets. Harrys fingers tightened around Draco's hand. "Don't worry Draco." spoke a pale Harry Potter "Your skeleton will lie in the chamber forever" pulling Draco's hand away from the slash in his neck he puled Draco to the chambers entrance. "and your family will join you soon enough."

With strength fading Draco fought away from the darkness. Hearing calm pleasantry's the entire time. He just couldn't fight off Harry, he was to weak, too tired and Potter was too strong. Then he didn't have to fight it had gone dark and he was now falling. "To Hell" he was falling to hell.

Draco's body disappeared quickly down the pipe quickly. Standing his legs shaking underneath him he looked at the blood pooled on the flooding bathroom floor. "_close_" the chamber closed hiding Draco from the world from all but two people.


	2. Chapter 2

Sectumsempra 522 AU HBP

THUMP THUMP THUMP..slow strong beats. "Breath." Harry murmered to himself. His heart did not want to slow the adrenalin was making everything come in clear and focused. His eyes scanning the room. An extra wand caught his eye , he pocketed it. Turning on the sink Harry scrubbed any obvious blood away. Staring into his reflection he looked pale and his cheeks flush. Taking on last look around he strode towards the door and with a slight swish behind him the multitude of faucets turned on full blast.

"I need a place to think. Where wont anyone be." he thought to himself. The third flood corridor. Harry knew the way and that filch hadn't been in there to clean since before his first year if not longer. Taking off towards the stairs Harry moved silently through the halls. A lingering smell hung around him, a thick odor. Blood he assumed, but something else seemed to be mixed with it.

Voices were coming from the adjacent corridor. Getting closer. Harry though him down the hallway as quick as possible he couldn't be caught not then. "Eh..'oos that!" a voice shouted at him. They were close, but he knew a couple prefects wouldn't pursue. A little glacius spell on the landing behind him for good measure. Two halls and a stair way left. Be cautious. "Don't be stupid" he kept reminding himself this was important and his friends needed him.

He was there. Third floor corridor. Sealing the door behind him he lit his wand. LUMOS. The light stinging his eyes slightly he made his way to the trap door. A sweep of light at the bottom showed the Devils Snare was still thriving. "umph" wind left his lungs as he hit the soft plant. LUMOS SOLEM and he was falling the last little bit. Falling on his feet awkwardly he rolled as he landed. He made his way past the "Protections" that once led to the Sorcerers Stone.

"It looked so much bigger before." he wondered to himself taking in the amphitheater the Mirror of Erised once stood in. Feeling secure for the first time he fell roughl onto a step letting his wand fall out of his hand. His hand felt like it was on fire he had been clenching his fist since...Since he..he couldn't find the words "Murdered" he whispered, but it wasn't murder to kill a Death Eater, he defended himself. The image of shock and fear ripped through Harry's mind and the night played out infront of his eyes.

He roughly got up pacing emotions burning him on the inside. He had killed someone, killed a student the same age as him. There was no going back. No fixing this. No one to go to. "They won't understand!" he cried pitifully to no one "They won't even listen." he knew they wouldn't take the circumstances into account. He killed and they would see him as a monster. The self pity evaporated as he looked around his new found sanctuary.

"He had to DIE!" he exclaimed the rage tried to find an outlet his fist clench and unclench in tension. He knew that more would die as well. The war had started and the enemy was the only one drawing blood. Dumbledores Order was going to die one at a time just like the last time. His friends would be next. They couldn't have them. "I won't let them." he whispered "I will not even give them a chance to hurt them. He knew he could save them. He saved them time and time again.

First Quirrel, then Tom, the Dementors. His enemys had come for him and he was still standing. The image he had pushed away for years came back the wizard. Charring flesh and smoking hair of Quirrel. He had killed before. He had reacted and was the only survivor. Terror of Tom Riddle's soul as his image burned away. The blood and fear of Draco Malfoy would stay with him. Just like the others he watched die, but Harry knew that too would become a memory. Never would he forget, but he would move on. There was far too much to do.

"Dobby!" he barked out. He began pulling off the bloody garments.

In pop an exuberant House Elf. "Yes, Mr. Potter sir?" springing in place he waited to find out why he was summoned.

A smile made it to his face as Harry took in his small friend. "If the headmaster ordered you to would you have to tell him what we talk about Dobby?"

Grimacing the elf answered twisting his toe on the floor "Specifically if Headmasters Dumbly asked Dobby must tell as long as he works for Headmasters, but he must be very specific with Dobby 'cause he wouldn't be wanting to tell on Mr Potter sirs." he looked near to having an attack after that, but held his ground.

"Well we can't have that." stated Harry simply, but quickly explained once the elf looked like he just beat him with a beater bat. "Well can you work for me? I need someone who would hold my secrets."

A high pitched squeak and a pop Dobby was gone.

"Shite...Well hope hes not too mad." thinking the damage dobby does while trying to help was unsetteling.

"Back Mr. Harry Potter sir...Dobby wants to go...Here." he said so fast Harry didn't get a chance to figure out what to do next as a sock was shoved in his hand.

His sock. The very same he freed Dobby with. "Whats this?"

"Dobbys sock. It means Dobby is a Potter elf until. Master gives clothes to Dobby." he said happily.

"So what about pay. I think I can match Hogwarts pay." hoping that the elf would take some kind of wage.

Hurt " Master Dobby real elf again. Dobby doesn't want to take money from Dobbys family." he said.

"Real Elf." he mouthed to himself, but Dobby was kind enough to keep talking.

"Oh yes Dobby had magic at Hogwarts, but never his own. He had only Hogwars Magic. Elves need family to have their own magic."

This was not the time to work on House Elf rights. "Fine, but just know I'll give you money so you can keep making your socks and other things. Hey..I don't want to be buying my own wool for socks so I'll figure out your salary later. Now I need some cloths and for you to burn these." indicating the bloody rags that was his uniform.

"Yes sir." and off Dobby went.


End file.
